Life's Race
by Sam5ive55
Summary: About Sam, A young girl who needs help contorlling the speed of her life. She ends up finding the most unliky people to help her. Rough Draft & Unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sam's Note!!_**

I wrote this when I was 13-14 years old. I have not looked or edited it since. There will be typos very bad spelling and horrible grammar. I'm sorry but I don't think I will do much with this let alone finish it but I wanted to keep it here. There are several people who really liked it and wanted it to stay up and I kinda like to look back and see how much I have grown.

So if your up for it go ahead and read it but if you leave a review please be about the story not about the grammar, spelling and such. I already know already.

One day after me and my mom got done watching a Nopi car show on tv I was spotting every Ford Mustang, Honda Civic I could find. I know my mom was sick of it by now. As the days passed, the more and more I got into cars! I wanted to street race, bad. I wanted to learn about the engines and race! I had all the books like Super Street to help me with the latest car trends. J, my moms best friend and I were talking when I found out his brother street raced! Well, well, well, now there's a place to start. Now I just needed to go with him. I didn't even know him very well. Cole, J's bro, was cool after I got to know him, but he drove a Honda. Well, to my Mom and I, Honda's were bitch rides, because chicks always drove them. I'm kinda a tomboy, no dresses and don't even think about telling me I'm cute! But after he took me for one spin... I was convinced that it was a sweet car! (engine-wise) While my mom snuck out to see her boyfriend, J sneaked me over to Cole's. We had it all planned out. Cole and I were going to Merysville to race! I was so excited! It was a "quick" hour drive. By the time we got there the races where starting. "That's Dom the best racer out here." Said Cole. I was sitting on the hood of his car soaking it all in. He was leaning against it like 'Yup this is my car'. "Are you gona race him?" "Noooooo." he said in a hurry.  
"Well your good enough." "Yeah I know but, 'I'm' not good enough for him." Now I know how this racing thing went, it's just like school; if you aren't 'cool' you can't chill with us. "Hey Cole 'sup?" A short man with sunglasses on walked up from behind us. I, butting in said

"I'd advise you not to drive" he shot me a who-the-hell-are-u? look and said "Why not"  
Cole was all ears, smiling because he knew.  
"You won't be able to see or reach the pedals!" Tipping his glasses down so he could see me and raising his eyebrow, he asked "Cole where'd you get her?" Cole laughed. Then I saw Dom walking up. Cole stopped laughing when he saw him. The only thing the little man did was move his eyes toward Dom. Then he walked over to him.  
"Hey, I thought..." Cole's finger went to his mouth 'quiet'. "Hey Dom what's up?" the little man asked. I think he even pulled his pants down a little too...(to be cooler!)

"Hey Whott!" they did their little hand thingy. Whott turned to Cole and simply put it "Cole, Dom" Dom nodded.  
"Oh, what kind of car you have here?... aren't you a little young to be out here racing?" he said after seeing me on the hood. Cole looked at me like, 'hold it back!' "Aren't you a little too old to drive!" Everybody's face went cold. Cole looked like he was about to melt. Then Letty went "Oooooh oooh you just got dissed" Dom looked at her like 'shut up, I know'. I just sat there like, Ha! "Ride with me" He said after the dis kinda disappeared. It was a order not a question. Letty was the only one with a somewhat shocked look on her face. I look over at Cole, he nodded. "K" I muttered ."K" he said as he turned, took a step, and waited for me. After I slid off the hood of the car we walked toward his car and some other people. Cole knew he got the cold shoulder and stayed by his car. Once I saw Dom's car I was like an RX-7! OK, I think it slipped out cuz everybody looked at me. Even the skinny kid "in" the hood. "That's Jesse" pointing to the one in the hood. He looked at me and smiled and said faintly "Hi". He seemed like he was in some sort of daze. I'm not Pretty! That's Vince, Leon and Letty. Jesse wiped off his hands and walked over to me.  
"Your name"  
"Sam"  
"Wow, really, that my sister's name.. "Samantha" said Leon. I just smiled. I swear I had butterflies with guns in my stomach.  
"Well let's go" said Dom getting in his car.  
"She's driving with u!" asked Jesse looking at me. Dom looked at him with a 'YES'! Then after getting the picture Jesse opened the door for me. I looked at him. I was puzzled by "why" he opened my door when I had hands, but I couldn't stall on that for long because me and Dom had to race. When we got to the starting line Dom looked over at me. I was all ready, I wanted to go. "Do you want to drive"  
"WHAT!" I practically shouted. He was persistent

"Do you want to drive"  
"I'm thirteen I don't even..." he cut me off "I'll help you" and he got out. I was like 'Oh my God' as he walked around the car. He opened the door.  
"Well, get over there you can't drive over here"  
"In a Euro car I could." "Get" He said kinda mad that I was being a smart ass toward him. I felt really comfortable in the drivers seat, like it felt natural. "Ok, I'll shift for you. You just step on the gas and keep the car in a straight line. Use your left foot and hit the clutch when I tell you " "Ok" I said nervously. When the guy said "Go" I floored it! Dom flew back in the seat, (he wasn't ready ), I screamed to shift and I magically timed the clutch without his help! We shifted two more times with great ease and speed. It was like flying on the ground I couldn't see any of the other cars they were all blurs. We shifted again and Dom said to push a nos. I wanted to protest but I didn't, so I just did it. WOW! Was that ever wicked! It was like.. you were just slingshot-ed through the air then getting a push from a speeding bullet! Then after that amazing rush Dom told me to brake it. All I could smell was rubber as the tires burned and smoked. Dom look at me then outside when the car stopped then smiled.  
"Did we win!" I asked in a sketchy yet very excited voice. He lifted a eyebrow "What do you think!" then all hell broke loose. All the people who watched surrounded the car and started shouting! I got out and noticed that I couldn't stand! I latched my hand on the roof of the hot car. Jesse noticed me and grabbed my other arm and helped me stand. "Thanks" "Yeah, are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I think I can stand now" I said trying to pull away but not trying to be rude about it or make a scene. He stayed by my side just to make sure I was ok. As the crowed started to quiet down, Leon ran up screaming "COPS!" Everyone split. It was crazy; people and cars were everywhere. Dom was right next to me, then in his car, and then gone in a flash. I looked around panicked looking for Cole but all I could see was Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay here" Jesse said, and then ran off. I wasn't ready for him to leave. I was still using him for support. As I gained my balance he pulled up in a white Jetta. I wanted it right there and then!

"Get in" He said while opening the door. After I got on my harness I saw a cop car in the rear view mirror.

"Shit" Jesse said while he was trying to find a place to go or hide.

"There" I said pointing to the freeway entrance. As we casually got on the freeway a cop must have recognized us, because all of sudden he turned on his lights.

"We got a Johnny on our ass!" I said in a kinda scared voice.

"I know, I know!" when we started to dart through traffic I was scared but after a minute it was wicked. I wanted to drive, but there was still a Johnny behind us. Jesse and I really got into this cop chasing thing, we kinda made it into a game. He would be right behind us, and then we would dart across to the other side of the freeway and stay there. After he finally managed to get behind us we darted to the other side. This went on for at least an hour with the same cop! He either didn't request backup or wasn't getting it. But finally he started to back down as we started to lose him in traffic. After passing one more exit, we got off.

"His senses finally kicked in!" Jesse remarked.

"Yeah, it took him long enough". We had pulled off the side of the road.

"Well I don't really want to go to Dom's, because that cops back that way"

"Yeah, I hear ya"

"I have an apartment up the road if you want to go there for a while?"

"Yeah that's ok, lets go"

His flat was very nice.

"I don't come here often" he said while picking up a blue lamp and looking at it like, where'd I get this?

"I can see that" (It wasn't very well kept). We were actually planning on staying the night there. That's when Jesse's damn CB went off. "Jesse, Jesse? You there?" It scared me half to fucking death! It was sitting on top of the tv so Jesse had to get up and get it. "Yeah, I'm hear"

"Where the hell is here? Sam's friend is here and he's panicking about where she is!"

"Sam's with me"

"Well get her 'here' NOW!"

"K" He shouted into the cb. I looked at him "So!"

"Well, I guess that means we gotta go." "K"

"Is that your friend's car" Jesse asked me while pulling up to Dom's house 2 hours after he talked to him. Ok, so we drove slow. (kinda hard to believe)

"Yup" I replied. Once Jesse turned the key to shut off his Jetta, Dom and Cole came storming out of the house like bats out of hell! It was actually kinda frightening.

"Where the fuck where you?" Ask Dom while opening Jesse's door.

"Oh, we just out-ran a cop and watched 'Friends' at my place. You know, 'the usual.'" Jesse said calmly. I wanted to laugh, but I could see Dom and Cole were about to explode!

"Lets go, your mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about any of this!"

"Ok! Need some water to cool down?" I asked, while grabbing a bottle of water I found at Jesse's.

"HA, HA, very funny now lets go!" Cole was in no mood for a comedy skit.

"Hey Dom, thanks for the race, it was sweet! Jesse, thanks for everything."

"Yeah", he replied, and nodded.

"Why'd you go with that kid? He's like crazy or something?" Cole finely spoke as we got in his car.

"What crazy! I don't think so! He was saving my ass like you should have!"

"I tried to look for you but you disappeared!"

"That's a fucked up lie! You just left me Because you didn't want to be caught racing! You already have way to much shit on your record. And Jesse isn't Crazy!" I don't know why I was protecting him but I guess I thought he'd be a cool friend.

"That's not true! And who every said you could swear?"

"Yes, it is true, if it wasn't I'd be home, and me swearing is beside the point"

"I'm not fighting with a 13 year old, that swears"

"K, fine, whatever, liar!" He just rolled his eyes like a 10 year old! Half way home neither Cole or I talked until he looked at me and asked "Is there someone following us?"

"I don't care and if there is let them get me. It's probably better than being with you!" I was still very mad at him.

"Yeah, you're right. We aren't being followed." I didn't say anything even though calling him a "Smart Ass" went through my mind. On his freeway exit a car illegally pulled up to the passenger side of Cole's Accord. It was the Mazda RX-7 I raced! I rolled down my window to see Dom sitting there. "Hi?" I sketched.

"Hey, you did alright racing! Why don't you come tomorrow at 8... same place"

"Uh...ok" I was quite shocked! He had just pretty much told me I was a good racer! Well it felt like it anyway.

"She can't go" said Cole.

"Damn you" I said to him. It was meant to come out as shut up, huh... silly me.

"Well I'll have Letty pick her up at your house. See ya", he said as the light turned green and he took off across the street back onto the freeway. "Didn't I clearly say you couldn't go?"

"I guess Dom only hears the positive" 


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back to Cole's, J was about to go crazy. I was very late!! "Hey, Lets go!" J shouted to me and ran to his car. "K". I told him all about the race and cops and that I was going back tomorrow night. He was amazingly ok with it, which was great! I was thanking God when we got home and saw my mom wasn't home yet. I really didn't know when my mom came back. It must have been after I went to sleep. That morning I was bursting to tell my mom about the race. But I always looked at J who gave my the 'NO' look.   
Later that day we went up to Marysville. My mom wanted to eat and look at some new cars. We, (as in J, my mom and I, decided to eat at an Italian place called, Cascade Pizza. The food was great! You know how when you're done eating, you sit and talk for a while so you can let your food settle? Well, we were doing that when I hear a roar of a car. I look through the window to see what kind of car it was and it was Leon in his Skyline! I wanted to run and hide but he looked like he was in a hurry; then again they all drove like they were in a hurry. He seemed to fly around the corner and disappear, entirely. "Sam" J kinda whispered. "huh?" I said finally noticing I was completely dazed and spellbound by Leon.   
  
"Hey that was a different looking car. I've never seen one like it" my mom said, trying to make sense of what I was so surprised about.   
  
"yeah, it was different" I agreed, trying not to sound suspicious. After we left Cascade Pizza we went around the same corner Leon did. I was kinda expecting him to be parked somewhere. But he was gone.   
  
"Hi My name is Steve. May I ask what you're looking for?" asked the guy who worked at the car dealership.  
  
"Hi I'm Kerri, Ya I'm looking for a Dorango".   
  
"A Dorango? What color?"  
  
"The carnival silver"   
  
"carnival?"   
  
"the silver" My mom and I always called it that, because it look like the silver on the little kinds rides.   
  
"Oh, this way" I thought this would be fun! My God this guy was so fucking boring! I was about to fall asleep 5 minutes into the Dorango info talk. As I started to fall asleep I heard another loud car. I swear it was Dom! It looked like him, but he was driving a 2002 Chevy Corvette! It really wasn't his style. That was the second person I met racing and then saw drive by! It was getting creepy. On the way back home all we talked about was the Dorango.   
  
"So, Sam did you like it?" ask my mom.  
  
"Yeah it's better than the Jeep. But the Ice is bad."   
  
"Yeah, I know, that's only the first thing to go" That's about the time when Letty drove by...just like Leon and Dom did, in a hurry-up type pace. After we got back home, J and I just sat and stared at the clock waiting for my mom to leave. It was probably the first time I actually wanted my mom to go. When she finally did, I was in the car and ready to rumble. It seemed like forever, when we finally got to Cole's. Letty was talking to him in front of the house.   
  
"Hi! Let's go! We have a lot to do tonite." when she said that I was seriously reconsidering going with her. But, in the end, I went.   
  
"Were you following me today?" I asked as she shifted into fourth.   
  
"Aah I'll let Dom answer that. So why do you like cars?"   
  
"Why do you?" cuz its... why?"  
  
"Why'd you ask me, if you don't even know the answer to your own question?"   
  
"I was making conversation".  
  
"OIC" then I turned on the tunes. When we arrived they were all there: Dom, Jesse, Vince, Leon and more importantly, their cars. Dom didn't drive his RX-7; he drove the black Corvette I saw him in. The car had a major make-over. It didn't even look like it did when I first saw it. It now has stickers, wing, new lights and if i knew anything about Dom it had a new engine too. "Hi" Jesse said to me while I walk over toward them. It seemed that he wanted my attention first. "Hi Jesse" I replied stopping in front of Dom and next to Vince.  
  
"Sam u ready?" ask Dom "for what?" i replied in a uncertain voice. "driving lessons" he said looking at the others who laughed.  
  
"ah I guess so"  
  
"k lets get started" they had this all planed! Leon went to his car which had a police scanner in it, so he could warn us of any 'danger'. Vince and Letty placed there cars on the opposite side of the rode, kinda making a runway. Jesse stayed by is Jetta and looked at some of his tools, well some NOZ tanks. I got in the drivers seat and Dom got in the pass. seat   
  
"ok its 123" Dom said showing the basic driving skills of a stick shift. It amazingly took 2 hours to get it all and be confident about it. It was know 10! Thats when he started to tell me how to line up for a race.  
  
"Go" he said and this time i shifted. It was very slow compared to Dom shifting but i was doing it!   
  
"ok now once it hits 120 push NOZ 1" "ok" After pushing it I was like o my God what do I do now. Dom pointed to a button that changed the speed gage higher like o the 200 mph and 300mph. once it hit the speed he wanted it i pushed NOZ 2. After about 10 seconds going about 310 I shifted down to a stop. I was mesmerized i actually shifted and pretty much raced all by myself, we kinda Dom helped a little. Then Jesse pulled up.   
  
"pop the hood" Dom said to me very calmly. I was about to jump out of my skin and he was perfectly fine! I got out after popping the hood to see if I had did anything to it. I didn't, Jesse just changed the NOZ tanks and said I did good. He also ask if I was alright since I was shaking to much. The adrenaline rush is amazing! then he got his his car, taking the empty NOZ tanks with him and drove back to where I started to race/drive.   
  
"Why'd he do that?" I asked Dom who was talking to Vince.   
  
"You're gonna do it again", Vince giggled.   
  
"Oh", I did it two more times with Dom, and every time Jesse would change the NOZ tanks and tell me I was doing better. On, the third time Dom didn't get in the car.   
  
"Aren't we gonna do it again?" I was a confused girl. I wanted to drive!   
  
"Ah you are but I'm not."  
  
"What? I have too!!" He noddid while I got in the car and sat there.   
  
"OK Sam, you can do this Dom didn't help you the last time. You can do it. I started to shift to 1st, then to 2nd, then to third. Once I could hear the whine (that's what Dom called it), I threw the clutch in and shifted to 4th. It was amazing. I thought just driving was awesome, but this.....!! I, as in me, Sam, was going 220 mph without Dom in the car. OK, now it was time for the NOZ. I wasn't ready for it. I didnl't know if I could handle it. That's wwhen my gut forced me to stop thinking and I pushed NOZ1. I really don't know what happened in my head, but in my gut, I sure did. Then faster than ever, I hit NOZ 2. I didn't want it to stop, but once I saw Vince, I knew that was the down shifting point. I was OK 'til I felt the back end of the car move from side to side. I started to panic when the car started to fishtail. It was just like before. I stopped thinking and just "did"! Once I felt the back tires go to the right I yanked the wheel to the left and braked it. I started to spin, not in donuts but in forever moving circles. Then I stopped braking and added gas and the Corvette abruptly stopped. "Wow" I said in a shaky voice.   
  
"Oh my God, you did like 10 circles!" said Jesse running up to the black car.   
  
"You did well" said Dom. "Shit, you OK?" asked Letty who looked surprised I was alive.   
  
"Ya, I'm fine. I actually kinda want to do it again."   
  
"What the fuck did you do", said Vince.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Why did you start fishtailing?"   
  
"I don't know".   
  
"I was steady the whole time."  
  
"I had Jesse rig it" said Dom, looking at the hood. Jesse pulled a remote from his pocket.   
  
"What?, Why, you could have killed me!" I screamed slamming my hand on the steering wheel then grabbing my harness like it attacked me. As I madly undid my harness, Dom explained. "I wanted to see if you had it."   
  
"Had what?" I asked getting out of the Corvette.   
  
"Had a feel for racing."   
  
"Why, with more of this, you could be a really good racer. You have the guts and the brains for it. It's now up to you if you want to join the team."   
  
"Join the team......? You sure?"   
  
"Yes, it's up to you."   
  
"How's it up to me when you boss everybody else around?"   
  
" Cuz we'd have to bust our asses to get you from place to place without lettiing your mom know."   
  
"How you know about my mom? Wait, you were following me around!"   
  
"Yes we were! I had to find out where Cole lived."   
  
"OK, OK, I'll do it." I saw Jesse out of the corner of my eye, jumping in excitement. Letty looked at him.   
  
"You're sure fucking happy." He turned and got in his Jetta.   
  
"Well, let's show you our headquarters." said Dom looking happy that he had recruited a new member.   
  
"OK" I said, taking a step toward the passenger side.   
  
"Drive the Corvette", Dom said, nodding to it. So, I drove. I parked the 'vette in the shed and everyone else parked in front of the house.   
  
"Well, where you parked is Jesse's domain." Everyone laughed....even Jesse.   
  
"This is an open house. If you need a roof over your head, come here. Leon, get the key." Leon went to the mud-room and came back out and handed me a key.   
  
"Your key" he said handing it to me.  
  
"What's it for?"   
  
"The house." I nodded and then Dom showed me who's room was where. When he showed me the kitchen there was somone there. "Sam...this is my sister Mia."  
  
"Mia, Sam's part of the team now." After he introduced us, he opened the fridge and got a beer and left the room.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hi."   
  
"So how'd you meet my brother?"   
  
"I went to a race."  
  
"Oh." Our conversation ended and I got somewhat bored. I went to Jesse's 'domain'. "So, how'd you rig the car?" I asked. He was obviously taking it off, because he was practically all the way under the car.   
  
"Dom asked me to and I kinda wanted you on the team."   
  
"Why'd he ask?" "Why do you want me on the team?"   
  
"He saw something in you yesterday and so did I."   
  
"You sure? You know you could have killed me, right?!"   
  
"You wouldn't have died" he said, looking me right in the eyes, then moving to get a part from under the hood.   
  
"How are you so sure?" He stopped again and stared at me.   
  
"Cuz, I wouldn't have let you." Then Vince came in. "Sam, don't you have a curfew?" I looked down at my watch...1:08 a.m. "shit!" I sputtered. Then I ran inside.   
  
"Can someone drive me to Coles?" Everyone was sitting around watching TV. Dom moved his head back, (he had Letty in his arms, then yelled.   
  
"Jesse, take Sam home!"   
  
"Can't Leon take me?" I didn't really want Jesse to take me after our conversation we had in the shed. What he said kept repeating in my head: "I wouldn't have let you."   
  
"Yeah, let's go" Leon said, throwing me the keys. I guess from now on I would be driving a lot more than usual! It was very awkward driving Leon's Skyline. Since it was a Euro car and the driver's seat was on the right side (which is illegal in the United States). After I drop myself off at Coles, J and I went home. Cole and I didn't talk too much that night. It was kind of a 'Hi-Bye' thing. My mom wasn't home yet, so we got "Super Troopers" on DVD. It was hilarious! My mom came home while I was still watching the DVD. It really wasn't unusual for me to be up late, so she just went straight to bed.   
  
All day I daydreamed about what we were gonna do tonight. I dreamed that I got to race and became one of the best street racers ever! It was a cool dream yet all of my dreams are wild to me. I also went to school too. I'm home-schooled so I didn't have to go far. I got an A, a C, and a B. Not bad since i daydreamed throught it all. My mom left early that night, so I was at Cole's by 9:33. Dom picked me up in the Corvette at 9:38. We went to a nearby park where everybody else was. They all had their cars parked in a circle, so the hood's were pointed in. There was a space between Letty and Vince where Dom was supposed to park the Corvette. We all sat on the hoods of our cars and Leon played some background music from his car, and talked.   
  
Letty: "Sam, how old are you?"   
  
Me: "Thirteen, why?"   
  
Letty: "You are an amazing driver for your age, that's why!   
  
Me: "Thanks"   
  
Dom: " What kind of car do you want to race? Face it you'll get sick of this Corvette. I have."   
  
Me: Well, in reality, I really like your Jetta Jesse. In my dreams, I want a Ferrari."   
  
Jesse: "You like my dad's Jetta?! Everyone hates it!!"   
  
Me: "Yeah, it could be an amazing car if you fixed it up right."   
  
Dom: "What year is the Jet Jesse? Sam, what kind of Ferrari?"   
  
Jesse: "Ninety-four"   
  
Me: "Yellow Modena 360 F1"   
  
Dom: "Jesse, is that a Jap car?"   
  
Jesse: "Yeah, why?"   
  
Dom: "Just thinkin' how we're gonna get one for Sam since we definitely can't get a Ferrari!" Everyone laughed.   
  
Me: "So, I'm gonna get my own car to drive?"   
  
Dom: "In time"   
  
Vince: "What about the Corvette?"   
  
Leon: "Sell it."   
  
Dom: "Yeah, we'll probably sell it. Do you know what kind of graphics you want for your car?   
  
Me: "Yup, I sure do!"   
  
Dom: "Once we get the car you and Jesse can get that figured out."   
  
Jesse: "That's my specialty!"   
  
Vince: "Do you live with 2 guys?"   
  
Me: "No!"   
  
Letty: "Then why do we always have to pick you up at Cole's house?"   
  
Me: "Cuz he races too, and I don't want my mom to find out."   
  
Leon: Is your mom like all protective and shit?"   
  
Me: "No, but I don't know what she'd do if she found out. She's kinda more a friend than a mom."   
  
Letty: "Oh, one of those"   
  
Me: "Yeah"   
  
Jesse: "Then how the fuck do you get out at night?   
  
Me: "She leaves me with J and goes to see her boyfriend."   
  
Dom: "Who's Jay and her boyfriend?"   
  
Me: "Jay always drops me off and picks me up from Cole's. He's a good friend of my mom and me. Art's her boyfriend."   
  
Letty: " Do you not like him or something?"   
  
Me: "What? Who?"   
  
Letty: "Art." The way you said it was like you were mad or something."   
  
Me: I have a right to hate him. He tried to kill my mom. He's a psycho and my mom still loves him. I really don't know what she sees in him besides free car systems.   
  
Leon: Is he a thief?   
  
Me: Yes and a druggie.   
  
Dom: Would he ever hurt you?   
  
Jesse: Yeah, would he ever try to kill you too?   
  
Me: I don't know. He's a psycho and unpredictable.   
  
Dom: We'll keep an eye on you. One of us will always be around, k?   
  
Me: Ok. Just like the other day?   
  
Jesse: Yeah   
  
Dom: Leon, give her the CB.   
  
Me: What's it for? Do  
  
m: It's to keep in touch with us. It is also a cell.   
  
Me: Wicked! So are we gonna race at all tonight?   
  
Jesse: Well, we were gonna do more test runs without the fishtailin'.   
  
Me: Let's go! What are we wastin' time for.   
  
Dom: OK. Let's drive.   
  
We all jumped off the hoods of our cars and got in. Dom threw me the keys to the vette. We went to the same place we were lat night. "What's up with this place? This is the only place I have ever been to." I said, fed up with going to the same place every night.   
  
"This is the only place cops don't bust that much. See too many exits for them to control," Dom said pointing to the 6 different exits.   
  
"Alright", I said understanding. Jesse came by and knocked on my window.   
  
" Hey, you ready to race?" he said after I rolled down my window.   
  
"Yeah" I said while Dom got out.   
  
"Pop the hood" Jesse said while making a hook with his fingers and twisting his wrist to make it look like a latch. I got out after I popped the hood. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I ask.   
  
"Seeing if the NOZ is full" Jesse said while reaching in and twisting a couple nobs. "OH"   
  
"Get back in there, You're gonna drive!" I laughed and he smiled and slammed the hood. After I put my belt on, Vince pulled up. I looked out my window.   
  
"Ready" asked Jesse who was standing there.   
  
"I gonna race Vince?"   
  
"Yup, have fun."   
  
"OK."   
  
"When Leon says go, GO." I nodded. This was officially nerve wracking.   
  
"GO!" Slam went my foot on the accelerator. Then it was a shift, shift, then after a short couple of seconds...shift again. Before I shifted to 4th, I looked over to see Vince looking at me. He puckered his lips and kissed at me! I slammed it into fourth. I then saw him bust forward. I looked at my guage.....120, so I hit NOZ 1. Blam, I was right next to him again. I waited 'til the car felt right, then looked over to see him boost again. I hit NOZ 2 and shifted to 5th. Shifting late wasn't good for the car, but it did give you an extra burst of speed on top of the NOZ. I went by him and passed Letty who declared the winner, who was ME! I let off the gas and slammed on the brakes burning rubber. As I started to shift down I added gas and skidded around in a 180 degree circle. The move made the car stop, so I got out.   
  
"You smoked him!", Letty said while walking up to us. "shit, that was good driving, said Leon.   
  
"That was good", said Dom looking at Vince.   
  
"You did ok", vince said kinda embarrassed that he was beaten by a girl. Jesse got out of his Jetta and came up and hugged me.   
  
"You're amazing!", he whispered in my ear. I giggled. We all just stood there for a minute, the others were obviously amazed with my skills.   
  
"Tomorrow you'll race a real race", said Dom. I wheeled around to see him.   
  
"Really?" "Yeah. We meet here at ten sharp. Jesse you'll pick Sam up." "Ok", he agreed.   
  
"You mean for money and stuff?" I asked.   
  
"Yes", you can even have some of your winnings."   
  
"Wow! I thought...MONEY!   
  
"Sam, I'll take you home" offered Jesse.   
  
"Yeah, ok. Can I drive?" I asked, eager to drive his Jetta.   
  
"Yeah", he said, throwing me the keys and getting in the passenger seat. I had a blast driving the Jetta. It's not all slick and fast, but you could "feel" the car more than the 'vette. It had substance! I was now more than ever wanting a Jetta! I had fun going 100 on the freeway while weaving in and out of traffic. We drove around for an hour or so, talking. I learned that the Jetta was his dad's and he was just looking after it. Jesse's dad went to prison for drug dealing and eluding the police. He was hoping that his dad would get out in a year or so. He didn't have a mom anymore. She died when he was 12, of a drig overdose. "See you later" I said, waving to Jesse as he got in the driver's seat. It was 3 am and he yelled "Yeah, have a good day's rest".   
  
"Bye," I said laughing. I went inside to look for J and I couldn't find him.   
  
"Where's J I asked Cole, who was watching "Drivin" on his DVD.   
  
"He went home."   
  
"What?, Why?"   
  
"Oh, just because you were late" he said in a calm but then gradually harsher voice.   
  
"Can you take me home then?" I was starting to panic.   
  
"How's your racing?"   
  
"It's good. You gonna take me or not?"   
  
"Only if you tell me where the next race is"   
  
"Or" While we pulled in my mom's driveway he asked where the next race was.   
  
"It's gonna be my first race alone!" I said very enthusiasticly. He looked at me severely shocked.   
  
"You're gonna race?" It was more of a remark than a question.   
  
"Yes, do you want to watch?"   
  
"YES!" He shouted. You could tell by his face that he knew it was a mistake to shout.   
  
"mersville", same place WE raced last time.   
  
"Then I got out and went inside. I looked around. J, my mom and my little brother were all asleep, so I just went to bed praying my mom wouldn't notice that I came in late.   
  
All day I was nervous about the race. I mean, I have only been driving for 3 days! I had J drop me off at Dom's house at 3 pm.   
  
"What you doing here at this time of day?" said Leon, when he opened the door.   
  
"I need to talk to Dom."   
  
"He's with Jesse', he said pointing to the door that connected the shed to the house. I went back there to see Jesse on the computer and Dom looked at an engine that was out of a car.   
  
"Dom", I started. He looked up surprised that I was there. I saw jesse practically fall of his chair when he heard my voice.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Are you sure I'm ready to race? I have only been driving for three days!"   
  
"Well, we could wait a couple months but you are good enough now."   
  
"How are you so sure I can do it?"   
  
"You have showed so much skill that it's engine blowin'!" I laughed because he said engin' blowing instead of heart stopping!"   
  
"Thanks, but..."   
  
"We'll do it in a month or so, k?"   
  
"Yeah. Can I use your phone?", I asked, remembering that Cole was supposed to be going to go see me race and now I wasn't gonna be there. As it turned out, Cole wasn't home, so I left the following message:   
  
"Hi Cole. It's me, Sam. I'm not gonna race tonight. Sorry....bye."   
  
Later, I went home and then to Cole's. I had Vince pick me up and we did our routine: Go to Mersville to the "Stretch", practice my racing, then Jesse and I would do our nightly hour drive. This went on for four months. I went to a bunch of their races though, to watch Dom, Vince, Letty and Leon race. Jesse and I got to be really good friends. If you couldn't find one of us, you could find us together. He taught me a lot about the engine and the 'Nitrous'. He showed me how to rebuild a complete engine with a nitrous injection system. We also figured out my whole Jetta configuration on a computer disk. We did the graphics, and Ice etc. During these four months, my mom had never suspected a thing, thank the gods. She was always busy with other things. My relationship with Jesse wasn't the only thing that grew. The others were closer to me too. We were all like family now. We knew each other like the back of our hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Saaaaammmm...., it's Jesse", shouted my grandma.   
  
"OK", I was watching MTV in the living room at her house. Jesse had told me he was gonna call later, but I just got back home. I had stayed at Dom's last night since we got back late from racing. I haven't raced yet, but I want to. I was very good. I could smoke ass! I've stayed over at Dom's before, but only when I'm staying at my grandma's. I go back and forth between my mom, dad and grandma and grampa. Only when I'm with my grandma and grampa, can I go stay at Dom's or have them come over here. I didn't want to know what my mom's reacion would be if I invited 5 full grown men over!   
  
"Hey, I thought you were gonna call me later", I said sitting down in a chair next to the phone.   
  
"Yeah, well....something came up. Ya know Clutch? He's back in town. Dom's all worked up about it. We're gonna go settle some business.   
  
"He wants you to come." He sounded very excited.   
  
"Clutch?, Me help?!, How?" I was surprised they wanted me to go. Clutch was a new, yet older street racer and made the mistake of playing Dom. They had raced for $25K which he didn't have. Dom won and was not very happy when he found out that Clutch didn't have the money. So, he attacked Clutch, who singled his 'body guards' to slam him. Dom ended up with a bruised rib and no money. It was a while ago when it was only him and Vince, so he didn't have that much 'back-up'. Now he has better cars, sense and strength. All Dom wanted was his money.   
  
"Well, he told me to tell you that this will get your name out in the racing world and it will show you how to drive since you're going to escort him to Dom."   
  
"What!, Escort!...You mean I have to tell him that he has to follow me?!" I really was wishing I never answered the phone.   
  
"Well, I'll help you. So will Letty and Leon. You just need to get his attention and be a leader."   
  
"OK", I was scared and nervous. I had to make a person follow me who had 'played' and beaten up one of my best friends and I didn't even know how he drove. He could try to kill me but then again Dom and Jesse almost killed me.   
  
"I'll come and get you" he said. Since I hadn't said anything for the last ten minutes.   
  
"OK....I'm driving back."   
  
"I know! Bye."   
  
"Yup", I said and hung up the phone. When it came to me driving Dom and the team called me the lone driver/racer, I didn't like to have other people in the car with me. I liked to have a great sound system and a NOZ intake and I was fine. If someone else was with me, I drove kinda crappy, but if it was Jesse, I drove better than ever! One thing that we do just about every night, is go on our 'run'. It's where we take the Jetta or the Corvette and drive on the mountain roads with lots of turns and corners. The reason we took these cars was that the Jetta has a sun roof and the Corvette is a convertable. One of us would drive and another would crandk the system and stargaze. It was very fun on clear nights. When you're in the passenger seat and looking at the stars, it kinda feels like you're flying with your fav tunes cranked. It's amazing. That's how we became close friends. We would talk about life and silly things.   
  
"Grandma", I shouted, getting up and turning off the TV and heading for her room. "Grandma, I'm gonna go back to Dom's. I need to help them with something" I said grabbing my sweatshirt and CB. "OK, have fun and be good." "OK, Bye, Love you." "Love you too." Then I was out the door. I walked all the way down to the end of the driveway and waited for Jesse. It took about 5 minutes until I heard the hum of the Corvette. Once the black 'vette pulled up, I got up from my seat on the ground. "Hey", I said while he got out of the car. "Hi", he said while we slapped hands and I swung into the car. We drove peacefully, with the music pumped, all the way to Dom's.   
  
"Dom, what's going on?" I asked, getting out of the car. Everyone was outside getting ready.   
  
"We need to find Clutch and you're going in for the kill", he said, pointing to me. He got in his RX7 and took off.   
  
"Where's he going?" I asked Leon, who was the person closest to me.   
  
"The park, where we are going to bring Clutch."   
  
"OK....how are we gonna do this?" I ask.   
  
Letty, getting up from leaning on her car, said, "You're gonna get his attention and tell him that Dom wants to talk to him. Then we're gonna come up and help you box him in."   
  
"OK, but how are we going to make him follow us? He could.....", Vince interrupted me and pulled something from his pocket. "I'll give him a little incentive" he said, showing me a black gun.   
  
"Oh," I said.   
  
"You have your CB, right?", Leon asked. I saw Jesse come out of the shed with two tanks for the 'vette.   
  
"Yeah", I said, pulling it out of my pocket.   
  
"Keep it on. That's our communication link", Leon said, showing me his.   
  
"Let's roll", said Vince, jumping in Leon's Skyline. Then Leon got in to drive. The car was a Euro, so Vince who had a gun would be closest to Clutch's car if Leon stayed on it's right side. Jesse had done his research and knew where they were, so we started there.   
  
CB Letty: "That his car? The silver one?"   
  
CB Jesse: "The Mustang?!"   
  
CB Letty: "Yes, that's his."   
  
CB Me: "It's a Ford. No wonder he's a player."   
  
CB Leon: "Yeah!" he said laughing.   
  
CB Me: "What do we do now?"   
  
CB Jesse: "Wait til he leaves, then close in."   
  
CB Me: "OK"   
  
For about an hour we all debated which was better, Ford or Chevy while waiting for him to leave. Dom even got in on it.   
  
CB Vince: "There he is!"   
  
CB Letty: "Yup, that's him."   
  
CB Me: "What do we do?"   
  
CB Leon: "Chill out girl. Just follow him, but be inconspicuous."   
  
CB Me: "OK"   
  
CB Jesse: "Sam, don't think! You'll drive better that way!"   
  
CB Me: "Thanks Jess."   
  
CB Letty: We have to follow you somewhat to help box him in.   
  
CB Me: "O....ok"   
  
Only after waiting til he was closer to Dom, did I start going faster to get his attention. We were on a 3 lane road, so I sped up and got next to him. I drove side to side getting really close to him, then I would drift away and then go back again. He finally rolled down his window. Mine was already down.   
  
"Dom needs to speak with you. Follow us" I said seeing Vince pull up on the other side of him with his gun. You could tell he wanted to floor it and go but that's when I sped up and cut in front of him and Letty pulled up to where I was. That's when he frantically looked in his rear view mirror to see Jesse behind him. In my mirror, I watched him slam his hand on his wheel and say Shit. I just smiled and went to the park. We all stayed pretty close to him so he couldn't get out.   
  
"OK, I'm stopping", I said, once I went by Dom and Leon's car was parked by him. Leon backed up the car so Dom could see Clutch's car trapped between us. We all parked the cars where they sat and got out. We all ganged up behind Dom waiting for Clutch to get out of his car.   
  
"Hey Dom, Where'd you get the tamale?!, he said, getting out and nodding toward me. I took a step toward him. I wanted to hit him soooo bad, but Dom's hand went out and he told me "NO!"   
  
"Where's my money Clutch?" "Ahhh....Dom, you know I don't have it. Anyway it's old news", he said while glancing at me every once in awhile. I so badly wanted to flip him off, but I didn't want to flip a 'switch'.   
  
"Clutch, money now or your car" said Dom. "Dom" Jesse said, looking at him in a funny way. Dom looked at him and nodded. They went over to the Mustang and popped the hood.   
  
"Hey, that's m....." Clutch started. Then Vince walked up.   
  
"Shut up" he said while pushing him against the Mustang.   
  
"Sam, come here" said Jesse looking at the engine. Jesse always reminded me of a Seal. Every time he saw an engine, he looked like he wanted to dive right in it!   
  
"What?" I asked walking toward Jesse. Clutch winked at me and grabbed my ass! My quick reflexes kicked in. I grabbed his hand and punched him inbetween his eyes. Shit, did that ever feel good.   
  
"Sam!" Dom said.   
  
"What?!, he grabbed my ass! He had it coming all along!" I yelled. Clutch was crouched over with a bloody nose. Vince just stood there and watched him bleed. I went and stood beside Jesse who was all red from laughing.   
  
"How much?! he asked me.   
  
"Well, for starters it's a Ford." (I grew up with a Chevy-loving family. My mottow about Ford vs. Chevy: bite me Ford Boy. Real men drive Chevys.   
  
"You and your Chevs" Jesse said, then continuing- "What about the engine?"   
  
"What, are you thinking 'black market'?"   
  
"Well, we could. But I was thinking us."   
  
"Money! Take the money. We can't use this shit!", I said looking at Clutch. He looked at me with a bloody nose.   
  
"What ****?" It cost me a fucking fortune!"   
  
"Yeah, well you paid a fortune too much", I said backing up from the car while Jesse slammed the hood.   
  
"Money, Clutch" Dom insisted.   
  
"Hey, I told you before I don't hhhaaaave iiittt...", Clutch kind of faded out when Vince shoved a gun barrel in his face. Dom sniffed.   
  
"OK, OK" he said putting his hands up and then he opened his car door and grabbed a wad of money from the glove box and handed it to Dom; Dom gave it to Jesse to count."   
  
"Can I go now?"   
  
"Be patient" I said winking at him. He just gave me a bloody smirk.   
  
"Yup, it's all here" Jesse said, folding it back up and handing it to Dom. Dom grabbed my arm and pulled me over by his car.   
  
"Use Jesse's knife; pop the tires, take the keys, trash the car"   
  
"OK" I replied. Then he got in his car and drove off.   
  
"What'd he say?" I ignored Vince and went straight to Clutch. He just ignored me! I looked at Letty, who smiled and nodded, then to Jesse, who was watching us and he nodded.   
  
"Hey, Last time- where's your keys?!", I asked. He just looked the other way. I then tapped him on his shoulder. He looked at me. Then I gripped his shoulder and punched him in the stomach.   
  
"Where's the mother fucking keys!?" Even though he was still hunched over, he still decided to ignore me.   
  
"Jesse- KNIFE!" I just turned and Jesse slammed it in my hand. Clutches eyes were full of terror. He didn't know what I was gonna do. I went to one of his tires and stabbed it, then looked at it and smilled. I did all the others even the spare.   
  
"Can I have them now?" I asked. He looked at his car in pity, but still, said nothing.   
  
"OK" I was having a blast thrashing on his car. I grabbed the crowbar from Jesse's car and smashed all the Mustang's windows and hit the sides of the car denting them. I looked up at Clutch, still nothing. That is when I took Jesse's knife and slashed everything I could that was in the car. I popped the hood and started cutting wires and switching stuff. I must have been reeally into it 'cuz when I looked up, Clutch was standing beside me with his keys in hand and a look in his eyes like he wanted to cry.   
  
"Great!" I said with a big smile, snatching the keys and getting in the 'vette. I saw Vince knock him out by hitting him in the head with the gun. "Fuck, that was assault!" I thought. I admit I was scared. When I went over to the nearby bridge I threw the keys out the window into the water. I went for a short drive to kinda clear my mind. When I got back to Dom's, everyone was inside.   
  
"Sam, I think you should start racing" said Dom, coming from the kitchen with a beer in hand. "What you think?" he asked me.   
  
"yeah, I could"   
  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." All night I had nightmares about beating up Clutch and how my race was gonna go. The next day was Saturday which means no matter what, I would ride my horses. Horses and cars were my things. I was at the nearby barn all day riding Marquisse, Satin and Black. Marquisse, my halflinger, Satin and Black my Arabs. I was riding Marquisse when Jesse came to pick me up.   
  
"Who's that again?" he asked. I brought him to see them once, but he is way too into cars to have a small hobby.   
  
"Jesse!, you know very well who it is!"   
  
"Satin?" he guessed. Then said,"No, it's Marquisse the one I rode."   
  
"Yeah" I answered getting off and putting her away.   
  
"You are the most unique person I have ever met. Horses and cars" he said while we walked to the car.   
  
"Yeah, well at least they both have horsepower" I replied, getting in the Jetta that I wanted.  
  
"Its only 4:30 races dont start till 10" I said while jesse drove the jetta toward evrett.   
  
"I wanted to go to lunch" Jesse stated then added "anyways Dom wanted to talk to you about a car situation."   
  
"ok" I said kinda puzzled. What car situation! The only thing I could think of was the vette was Dom gonna sell it? As I was floded by ideas I could faintly hear jesses voice in my head saying chickin or pizza? What the hell did chickin and pizza have to do with cars!!  
  
"Samantha!" said jesse shaking me vilontly.   
  
"yeah" I shouted accdently while coming out of my thoughts.  
  
"chickin or pizza?" He ask, I looked around to see a Papa Murphys and a KFC.   
  
"KFC KFC" I Replied.  
  
"what are you all of a suddden a KFC rain man!" He said glancing at me while parking the jetta.   
  
"shut up!" I said punching him in the shoulder. He got out laughing while rubbing his shoulder. Afterabout an hour of being the two loudest people in kfc we left to go talk to Dom.   
"So Dom whats up?" I said walking into the shop,   
  
"what kind of car do you want?" he muttered. He was sitting in the hood of a car wiring it.   
  
"whens you birthday Sam?" shouted Letty, it sounded like she was on the computer. The computer was in Doms office.   
  
"aug 23" Jesse stated. I turned to look at him i never told him that! Dom ovesly saw my look and saved me and jesse an arugement by saying   
  
" i had him look you up" Jes could find anyones personal informatioin on the computer. It really wasnt ok but what are you supused to do about it.   
  
"I want a jetta"   
  
"o thats right you love Jesses Jetta"   
  
"ya so?"  
  
"Well i was gonna try and get one for ya, after you win some races in that" Dom pointed to the Vett that was infront of the shop, then contuied "you'll have your owne car to show off!"  
  
"cool" i replied. "but in the mean time what r we gonna do we have like 5 full fucking hours till I become a real racer!" I said cockily. Dom smiled and grabed a wrench and threw it at me then went back to wireing the car. I got the hint that we'd be fixing the civic for about 5 hours so i got to work.  
  
"hey let y u wanna know my bday?" i ask while tottly breaking somthing off the car!   
"cuz i just needed it for personal information" she said walking out of Doms office witha bear inhand. She decided to go see what Dom was doing wich was a accdent cuz he was avoulsy mad about somthing   
  
"Letty get out of my face!" He yelled, she was only hovering above him she lookat me in a whoa face and we inside. Jesse heard Dom yell and came and looked over his shoulder and laughed. Dom wheeled around and yelled  
  
"what the fuck am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Reds negtive" jesse said very calm, Dom had it the other way around with red being positive! He acted like jesse didnt correct him and just kept on working. Jesse look at me and we both rolled are eyes. Dom the one who dosent like to be correct just got corrected! After 5 hours i felt like i was stoned all i wanted to do was anything but race.   
  
"ok lets Goo" Dom said ovously in a better mood than 2 hours ago.   
  
"Sam" Jesse said squiting down eyelevel with me, while he graped my shoulder he sorta whispered  
  
"tonits your nite" i nodded and smiled then got up.   
  
"jes.... tanks" i said nodding to him while i walked to the vett. A cupple mins later he came back with 2 tanks and put them in the car.  
  
"Lets role!" Vince announced. Tonight we were racing at the strech the track i knew the best. WE pulled in at the usual 5 mins late, i dont know how it got started but i guess dom wanted his challengers to wait in supence? After we sat our cars we got out.   
  
"hey Dom ready to rumble?" said hector giving Jesse his challengeing money.  
  
"no" All four competodors stoped in shock   
  
"what" asked whatt stuned.   
  
"your gonna race Sam" Dom said nodding toward me. "  
  
Dom do you know what your doing, shes a ....shes a well a ..SHE!" said Benni.  
  
"Do you wanna raise the stacks some more?" Ask Dom kinda saying that they couldnt beat me.   
  
"ya 5k" said hector looking at me trying to see how i was gonna race by my looks! Thats gonna do alot of good! The rest nodded and gave jesse more money.  
  
"Ready Girly" Said Benni.   
  
"more than you r Queeny" i said while getting in the vett. After the remark i could see every1 laugh and benni getting pist off when he walked toward his car. After we all lined up benni roled down his window and nodded toward me, i roled down my window  
  
"Side-bet? if i win u gotta kiss me and if u win.."he trailed off so i could fill in  
  
"u gotta strip down nude, steal a police car, Drive it into a lake and let them catch you! DeaL?" I said Joking. After getting his strange look off his face he said   
  
"deal" As i roled up the window i was kinda shocked myself. I had to win for the team for myself and Benni's reb. After vince started the race we all flored it! It was kinda a battle of the shifters in the begining then who ever shifted fastest and had a better car would win. I being the fastest was in front but benni was right behind trying to get me to kiss him! After 4th i pushed noz.. it was way too soon and i wanted to stop, i knew Jesse was about to have an ADD Attack cuz of it, i could feal His nearvs! then i saw Benni fly past me after he hit his noz then it was whatt behind me! i knew we were closer to the end of the race when benni pushed his noz again, right after i saw that, i hit mine then looked back to see whatt hit his. As i got next to benni i shifted and the car picked up major speed. I saw bennis mouth jrop in my rearview mirrior as i crost the finish line. I won!!! After stoping i got out, enored all the congrats, and walk to Benni who was just sitting in his ride.  
  
"So you ready Girly" i said to him. he just glared at me.   
  
"where do i start?" he said shamfully. Dom walked over confused and then Jesse came and jumped on me   
  
"u did it u fucking did it!" he yeled  
  
"ya i did" i kinda laughed.  
  
"do u have your video camera with ya?" i ask he look at me like ok.  
  
"ya"   
  
"go get it" i just looked at him like you'll see soon enough.   
  
"Sam whats going on?" Ask Dom how looked kinda worried.   
  
"sidebet" i said noddiong to Benni who was just sitting there. Dom started to say  
  
"but what.." then i cut him off  
  
"Jesse record this"   
  
"k" "Everbody circle around!   
  
"come here! Benni has a bet to forfill.(every one went oooooooooo) He has to strip down walk to the police station and steal a police vicile. (every1 in the crowed even Dom was like o my God) Thats not all then he has to trash in in a lake and let the cops arreest him!" I heard several people including Letty say Shit! Jesse was laughing really hard the whole time ,all of us got in our rides and hid in place as Benni walked to a police car and started picking the lock right infront of the fucking police station!!!! Then as four Pigs(cops) ran out yelling at him he started the car! All of the the team was rolling in laughter! After getting out of the parking lot and getting on the freeway he was making his way the the near by lake!!! We followed him on the sideroads recording him. We were trying not to attract any cop attion. then once he made it to the lake he busted threw the gard rails and drove the car into the lake he jumped out at the last minut and started running around. He looked like he was playing tag he was runing around with no clothes on with the cops running behind him!!! Leon was in the car with me and Jesse, cracking up over what the scanner said!! "nude Suisidle man at..." it was so funny! then he got arrested. Jesse filmed him driving awaying and the scanner said "we got him in custdy" wich put and ending to the tape and the bet!  
  
"Damn that was the best bet forfilment ive evea seen" said jesse trying to breath, it was amazing that he said anything at all since he was laughing so hard. I just looked at him and drove back too the strech to see that every1 was already there.   
  
"my family has your back" said hector walking toward me, then he slaped my hand and patted my back.  
  
"thanks" i did the same thing to him and while i patted his back i saw Dom wink at me. i was now in the 'inner circle'! while meating new people and learning my conections i saw Dom talking to one of Jonny Trans men Jeese and ever1 was talking to him i wanted to know what they were doing but i was like a magent right now everyone wanted to talk to me. i couldnt move. i watched them while hearing this girl talk about how i could somehow hook her up with Dom. to tell the truth all i heard from her is mumbles. I then saw the guy leave and the team come over.  
  
"We gotta go" Dom said to me and the closest people around me. We all left the growing party and went home.  
  
"y were you talking to trans men?" i ask throwing the vett keys on the kitchen countertop!   
  
"u dont need to get involved in it Sam." Dom said sturnly.  
  
"what the fuck i just raced and..." Jesse interuped me and said   
  
"Sam it's ok" he could see my temper riseing! I nodded toward the door and me and jesse left, i wasnt about to say good nit to Dom.  
  
"can we Go on a Run please?" i ask from the passenger seat of the jetta.   
  
"ya" We drove threw the mountion to a valley we called ours. We layed down in the long grass of the valley that glowed from the Moons shine. you could see everything it was so clear. We layed there and showed eachother stars that we knew the names of like Cassiopia and the big and little dippers. it was fun and it relxed me but i think Jesse just liked too have me for himself, it was ok with me cuz i liked being with him. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom I hate trans men!" I mumbled then I wanted to kill myself damn I wasnt suposed to say anything!!   
  
"what?" "nothing im just thinking out loud, can I go to dommmmm...... Grandma's?"   
  
"aa ya" O god i keep slipping!! I had known the team for what seemed like forever and my mom didnt even know, it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret.  
  
"hey Dom, just to let you know i still am mad at you" I said walking threw the door.  
  
"Jesse what u up to?"   
  
"nothen" he said shutting the computer off as fast as he could.  
  
"ok, what ever, what were you doing?" I pushed him out of my way and turned the computer back on.  
  
"Sam come and take a look at the civic out in the shop" Dom said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the computer.  
  
"ya ok but why the fuck are you hiding somthing from me?" I shouted planting my feet and yanking out of Doms grip. Dom and Jesse look at eachother "nothing you have to worrie about" they started off at the same time then Jesse faded out in mid sentence.  
  
"Dom when I first got here you said wed have eachother back now your keeping things from me!" I was getting ticked.  
  
"Sam stop medling in other peoples busins" Dom shouted back while puffing up and getting in my face like he was a real bad ass.   
  
"get the fuck out of my face and stop spitting on me!!" I yelled and pushed him. He cought his blance and took a swang at me!   
  
"Dom What the Fuck" Jesse said getting closer to me just to have vince grap him.  
  
"You mother Fuckin ass hole how dare you swing at me" After I shougted I Decked him and he fell right on his back. I walked up to him and shouted "the mother Fucker" And started kicking him in the ribs.  
  
"Sam stop hes out hes knocked out!" Said Vince grabing me.   
  
"Sam" Letty said she gave me a look like 'how? or how dare you', She was sitting by Dom on the floor. Dom had a rising black eye and a bloody lip. then Mia ran in with an ice pack.  
  
"ok Let me go" I said strulging to get out of vinces Death grip. Once he let me go I went out side and sat on the porch. I heard jesse walk up behind me.   
"Jesse what!"   
  
"golly I barly got to sit down" he said while sitting next to me. "that was on hell of a hit!! I have never seen Dom get hit like that! O but anyway back to what I was gonna say Dom dosent want u to know cuz well its somthing u werent involved in" I swang around and look at him. "what why are you siding with him!" He just look at me fine I give up. We got off the subject and started talking how we could improve the vett.   
  
"Sam, Dom's finally awake do you want to talk with him" Said Mia she was standing right above me, Mia was being the only adult here but I was still a kid I could be struben but Dom well he's a guy but still.  
  
"If he wants to talk to me he'll come out here and talk to me!" I didn't even look at Mia I was still pissed but talking with Jesse about car's calmed me down alot. Jesse watch Mia go back into the house and look at me like are you sure. I just look away a kept talking about the car.   
  
Dom finally came out here and grap Jesse's shoulder and pratically pick him up by it and scotted him toward the door and sat where Jesse was sitting. After Jesse was in the house and the door was shut did he start talking.   
  
"Sam im 'sorry' for swinging at you I over reacted and I won't do it again"   
  
I look at him "did Mia put you up to saying that!"   
  
"ya she did" Dom replied.  
  
"I though so" the said then taking a closer look at his battle scars he had a nice shiner and a cut lip wow I did that! I was proud of myself but that was bad bad Sam bad you aren't supposed to hit people O wait I kick him too I wonder what that looks like!   
  
"are your ribs ok?"   
  
He pulled up his shirt to show me two football sized black bruses "ya there ok that dosent mean you can poke them" Damn Dom knows me way to well! It was like we were friends without saying anything but it was cool. It took a cupple of months to get Dom back in tip top shap to where if I poked him he wouldn't fall over a yip like a puppy that got step on. 


	6. Chapter 6

About a whole 2 moneths after I hit Dom the weired stuff kept happening like keeping secrets and hiding things real quisck if I walk into the room. It was getting on my nevers but I had to let it go. I was at my moms we wre all inside watchin the Tv when My mom came outr of the bathroom and said   
  
"I think Jacks here" Jack was a very well known car theif that my mom knew in her past. I look out of our Kitchen window wich was by the front and saw lean trotting up the steps. o God was the only thing that went threw my mind as I open the door to meat Leons red face he had been crying.   
  
"Whats wrong?" I ask.   
  
"Its Jesse hes in the hospetal" Thats all he had to say and I was back in the house and grabed my sweatshirt and Cb.   
  
"Mom I got to go I'll call you later" And i ran out the door to leons car I drove like a mad man to the hospital. Once we got there I saw etty sitting in a chair next to the critical part where Jesse suppossly was. "Is Jesse here hes 16 and I dont know what happened hes my brother" I lied to the desk person but I had to see Jesse. She Led me to room where he was they were preparing to do surgary. "JES" I was stuned to see he was awake. "only a cupple mins" Said a surgen as he walk by. "k".  
  
I graped one of Jesses Hands that was all bloody and ask "What happened?" "They shot me I wasn't thinkin It was for you." "What?" I said confused. Then the doctor came up and said "ok thats enough" and pried My hand from Jesses "Sam I love You" He spitted out he could barly speak but he manged to say it. "I love you to" I could barly say it and keep eye contact with him since a cupple of nerse's were trying to push me out of the room. "I love you to" I whispered to my self while going threw the big white doors where Letty and Leon were. I sat in the hospital chair like a guy all hunch over and legs spread I had jeans and one of Jesses shirts on. Letty was sitting there just in like a trance. What I have Collected from Leon was that she was the one who brang him here and was the first to see him shot.   
  
Then Vince and Mia stumbled in. Vince was leaning on Mias shoulder he had blood all over his Darngling arm. I stood up and help support him "got ya,.. what happened?" "they Drug me from a car" He said then befor I could get another word in the nurses and doctors took him into critical. "Are you ok Mia?" I ask looking her up and down she had Vinces Blood all over her shirt. "Ya im fine just dont ask any questions until Dom shows up" "ok fine! Is he goona be shot up too!?!?" "I dont know" She said and sat next to letty.   
  
I couldnt Sit still I was making a trail in the carpet from paceing back and forth. Everytime the door opened I hope it was Jesse or even Vince Somebody!! For the hundreth time those doors opened and it was Vince he had noticable Stitches On his arm and you could tell his side hurt Because of the way he was walking. He sat down in a chair and we all Kinda Flocked around him. We all did it in a kinda dont want to be to nosy way. "how many stiches" Ask Letty all interested. "250 in all" "holly Shit" said Leon. I was In the crowed for a few seconds then back to my track I was Worried about Jesse. They were in a little huddel for about an hour. It felt like I had been Pacing for decades when Dom walked In. A part of me was happy to see him and another wanted to get my 49 out and bust a cap in his ass. "Dom what the Fuck happened Jesses Shot up" I was Conserned not mad. "We were getting somthing and it went wrong I'll tell you when Jesses Safe and at home" I knew a part of the keep it short thing was because of the Hopsilal it led to cops. But i was so confused. There I was again Pacing, nothing to do, waiting. The whole team was hurt in some way or another. It was sad but somewhat terribly funny to see all of them all busted up and crying, in this small waiting room for, Jesse. If only Cluch could see us now. I tryed to keep jokes in my head but they all went in circles to Jesse Id start about how I need to call my mom then I'd wonder what they were doing with Jesse, I was about to go Crazy. I wanted to Cry But, It wasn't In me to, I coulden't, not in front of the team. Only by myself it was all pressering me Bursting to get out but I had dealed with this fealing all my life and I wasnt about to Explode now.   
  
I was Walking back and forth with my hands rubing my face. "Sam are you ok?" Ask Leon. Then the doctor that Pried me from Jesse Came out to the waiting room and looked at me. I folled him to the room. "He's ok and he'll be fine but he's very out of it right now and will be in pain later" Dr Rilse explained to me befor he opened the door. I saw Jesse the blankets were only covering his hips and legs. His chest was all wraped up in white Doctor tape and his right arm was in a sorta sling. Jesses face was also all brooses up in purple and black. "Sam" was the only thing he said and I Shhhhhhhhh him. "Don't talk!" I walk over the the medical charts 7 shots 3 right by his heart and 3 in his stomech and lower chest and 1 in his arm. For some odd reason I wanted the Bullets. "Jesse Ill be right back" and I leaned over and kiss him on his forhead wich was like the only part of his face that wasnt brooses. He watch me leave the room. "Hey Dr. Riles what do you do with the bullets?" I ask him. "aaaa we usually jar them and save them or if we already have some throw them away. Why?" "because I want them." "OK you can have them I'll have the nurse bring them in when she cheaks your brother." "ok" and I walk back to the room and talk about cars the only thing that relaxed Jesse besides me. I try my hardest to not make any mistakes or hed speak but I was told by him and Dom that I knew more about Cars and Engins then Jesse. I could tottaly Build an Engin from Scratch. After the nurse came in and cheaked Jesse she came back wth a bag with the bullets. I showed them to Jesse and he smiled and Said "One For each member of the tream" "ya" then he went to sleep and I exsamened the bullets. I found the 1 that was in Jeses arm its was gonna be Doms then the 4 in his stonech where gonna go to Letty,Mia Vince and Leon. The two that were by his heart those where Jesses and mine. I went out to the waiting room and everyone stood up I walk up to Dom and placed the bullet in his hand the gave the others to the rest of the team. "hes fine, those are the bullets that were in him Doms came from his arm and the others came from his lower chest area and Jesses and mine come from the heart, I suggest you keep them on you at all time's or somthin. I Sure will." they all exsamened there bullets and eirther grip them tighter or put them in there pockets. The doctor said we could stay here or go home we wern't leaven so we all camped out in the waiting room except me I got to go in Jesses room and sleeped in a cot. We stayed there for about 2 weeks and I did call my mom and told her that a friend need my help and I would be gone for a while. 


	7. Chapter 7

It took about 1 month and 3 weeks befor thay would let Jesse out of the Hospital. Vinces stiches where the kind that desolved. They were creeepy to watch dissapear one day there'd be a thread then the next day you could barly see it! It was weired. We all got used to staying in the Hospital and Jesse loved being pampered. He was getting waided on 24/7 when he wanted food he'd get it. I wish it was like that for me all the time. While he was a sleep we would all make fun of him! "chop chop roomservice I want my Hospital lime Jellow NOW!" It was halarious! I also had Dom go and get the bullets made into key chains/rings. We were gonna put them on are car keys but I didnt have the vetts keys to put it on so I bought a chain a put it around my neck for the time being. After the Doctor said Jesse could go home we were in the cars befor you could say GO! I was driving Lettys car with Jesse and Vince in the back, Dom didn't bring the vett. Jesse was all lounged still acting like he was in the hospital! Half way there Jesse insisted that he get out and sit in the front seat and Vince wanted to sit in the middle seat they were acting strange! So I pulled over and they switched. When I could finally see the house there was a white blob in front of it. None of us besides Jesse owned A white car and I heard the Jetta was in the shop. It was freakin me out, was it gonna be the cops? I slowly creep closer but Jesse and Vince were pushin me to go faster! When I got up and close It was a Jetta, but not Jesses It had different graphics on it. Unicorns!About 6 running unicorns on a pearl white Jetta that had a watery texture to it it was meant to look like the unicorn were splasing the car it was mezmorizing and that was only on the outside! "Whos Fucking car is that!" I demanded turning and looking at Jesse. He just grined and said "Go cheak it out I think the keys are in it" I got out and opened the drivers door it was tottaly blue inside the seats to the carpet to the maney neon lights! It had like 6 tv screens even one in the sterying wheel! It was the ultimate shit! I then got out and looked at the enigin I wanted to die it was blue too, it was beatuful!! It had 12 noz hook ups, 12 tanks of noz!!! Holly shit! I jumped back in and started it O god It was Amazing then Dom got in the passenger seat and scared my half to fuckin death! "Like it?" "Fuck ya whos is its" "Yours now" I was about to faint! "This is what Vince got draged from and what got Jesse Shot. I traded the Vett for it" I interrupted him "This is worth 100 times more than the damn vett!" "ya thats why they drug Vince and shot Jesse. I traded with Tran." Aaaah now I know, Tran was one of the worst persons to do anything with. he was broply the best back staber in the country no wait world. Dom kept talking, "He had this car in the making ever since I started driving and no one ever knew about it but I have did some extra stuff to it so if you ever race him he won't know the car hood to Wheels! I call it the Unicorn since its so exotic and fast. Your the driver of this mythical creature now." And he got out and went inside. Tran, The Unicorn! Ha thats my street name from now on, Unicorn! I took the bullet that hung from my neck and put it on the Unicorns key ring. I love the car but If I ever crossed Trans path he'd die for what he did to Jesse... & Vince then hed be thank for the car after he was dead! Im not to evil am I? "Dom thats an amzaing car." I said sitting down on the sofa in the living room. "ya thats why I got it for you" then he took another drink from his bear. I stayed there for a cupple hours then noticed that I should get back home. Half way back to the house was when I realized I was bringin a car home and would have to tell my mom about me racing. O God don't let this be my death I have only got to drive my jet once! I pulled in and parked the car under our somewhat shed next to Jays camarro. I walked up to the door, to my doom, to hell, why was I doing this! My little brother opened the door and I walk back into the bedroom where my mom was. "hi" I was trying to be calm. "Sam tell me whats going on? You have been gone for about 2 months and I only got 4 phone calls and you come in here and all you can say is HI!!" She started out nice but then turned into the devil! "Mom, a really good friend that, you dont know, got shot 7 times and I had to stay with him." "Him it was a boy?! are you Sleeping with him too?" she was freaking out! I had slept with him but not sex but there was no way I was gonna try and explain that to her. "No! No hes my best friend!" "Where'd you get that car?" She was changing the subject but in this case it was a good thing. "Dom got it for me. Thats how Jesse got shot" "O so did they steal it! If they did I want it off the propitty now!" "No he traded it for the vett that I was racin" I said back, the whole time I was trying to be calm but she was going over the edge. "Racing? Street racing?!?" "Ya ever since you have been going to see Art I have been racing cars!" I shouted back! "your grounded and I dont ever want you to see or talk with those people again..... And were selling that car!" she was fed up with me so to speak and sent me to my room. Sell the car you have got to be fucking kidding me she's fucking stoned and shes crazy if she never wants me to talk to the team ever again! I went to bed and slept on it like a bed of nails. When I woke up I had water food and such at the end of my bed. I turned up my music and got dressed and tryed my door, it was locked! I frantically look around my keys were gone to! She took the jett to sell it! What was I gonna do now I had no phones or computers in my room but I did have my CB! "Jesse? Dom anyone there?" I said franticlly. "Hello? Sam its Leon." "Thank god get Dom a come over to my house." "ok be there in a min" I heard him tell everybody to go to my house over the cb. I sat and watch every min go by on my watch then I heard Jesse on the Cb "Sam the doors lock can you opean it?" "thats what I was gonna ask you! My mom lock me in my room and took the Unicorn to sell it." "ok is the alarm on? If the alarms on I need to get my labtop." "No its not on just get me out of here and hurry the Car my car!" I could Here them doing stuff to the front door cracks and sawing noises. "Ok were in but what rooms yours all the doors are shut?" "nock on one and Ill tell you" "k" I heard a nock to my right but not on my door. After hearing ever door nock on I heard someone nock on my door, finally! "that one!" I litterly screamed into the cb, they probly heard me threw the walls of the house. It was like magic when that door opened. "Dom we have to find my mom and fast shes dead set and dertermind to sell the Jett! I drove like a mad woman on crack to one of the only places according to Dom who would take the Jet and sell it on 'lot'. "Sam there its there" Jesse said pointing to the little white car sitting inbetween two huge liffeted ford pickups. I was absolutly scared of what the sales man was saying to Dom. Dom had walk to the main office to ask if they had a white Jetta. They did, and me and Jesse found it! I watch them as they came out tward us. "So this is the car?" The sales guy didn't even take notice thet I stood right in front of him But it could be that I was just a little over anxious. "Yup it sure is" Dom said he was so acting. "well since I took it in as somthing to sale for 14k id like 15k for you to get it back." "what an extra 1k? id pay the 14 but not an extra one for your conveinence!" Your tell him Dom! I was getting to excited for my owne good Dom could see it so he had Vince come a lock me in a car befor I started throwing punches, after all I was still only 14. But Dom knew first hand that I had a punch to kill. After a good hour of being a Dog in a hot car I saw Dom walk out with keys!! 


End file.
